


Magic and Bottles, Werewolves and Stuffies

by Bam4Me



Series: A Million Ways To Enter a Big/Little Relationship [8]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BDSM Universe, Daddy!Derek, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mommy!Lydia, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orphan AU, ageplay is a thing here, alternate universe- business, both of stiles parents are dead but i swear to fuck it does not mention them once, danny and stiles both get adopted, except those who arent, its REALLY not angsty i promise, kind of, little!stiles, middle!Danny, mommy!allison, mostly later though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Deaton always says that Stiles will be attracted to magic because of how powerful his spark is, but no one ever told Derek he would be attached too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Bottles, Werewolves and Stuffies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayhesinLOVE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhesinLOVE/gifts).



> Yo, guess what, this is nearly an entire year late, and it's still not finished, and ridiculously short for something that took almost a year to write...
> 
> I know, I hate myself too.
> 
> Anyways, come find me on littleboyfics.tumblr.com

 

"You mean to tell me, Hale Inc., actually bought another company without knowing their assets?" Derek looked amused while he sat in front of his mother's desk, listening to her tell him all about how she needed his help for something.

 

"Don't look so smug you little shit, it's one orphanage, and that company was going down fast. We needed to nab it quick before someone else did. I only just found out about the orphanage this morning."

 

Derek nodded, "You want me to go in because?"

 

Talia rolled her eyes like it should have been obvious, " You're majoring in childcare and minoring in bussiness. This is right up you're alley. I need someone to assess the place, see if anything needs getting fixed, if it needs a completely new staff, everything. Hale Inc. cannot let this get out that we bought a company without knowing everything. It'll be hell on PR. This company cannot be holding an orphanage as an asset without having a full, compatent staff and repairs. Anything they need, get it for them."

 

Derek sighed and nodded, "Of course, Mama. Anything they need they'll get."

 

Talia nodded and shooed him out the door, "Remember, this is an inside job. Use as few people as possible to help you."

 

"Okay."

 

***

 

The intern Derek had showing him around the facility was shaking a little, looking nervous just standing next to him and Derek took a moment to pause in his notes to adress her.

 

"Ma'am. I'm not here to write the place up for anything. I'm here to get a list going for repairs. You have nothing to worry about."

 

She visibly stilled before getting a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry Mr. Hale, it's just that the last owners said that a lot too, and nothing ever happened."

 

Derek snorted, "Well lucky for you, if the public ever found out Mama bought an orphanage and let them fall to ruins our company would go down _so_ fast. We need to get these repairs done. Don't worry about that."

 

She nodded looking a little nervous again, "Right, because it's your duty to help us. Nothing more."

 

Derek sighed and looked up again, "No, believe it or not, Hale Incorporations is built on family and children. My Alpha loves children so much, if anything like this ever got out, it wouldn't just be the company’s reputation, it would be her pride. She can't just sit there while people under her care aren't getting what they need. Besides, it's mutually beneficial so you really shouldn't complain."

 

She nodded and looked the other direction before making a new face. A much funnier face to be honest. "What's wrong?"

 

She looked at him and her eyes flashed yellow for a moment, "The littles are awake from their naps. Well... Stiles is awake from his nap. I should go get him before he decides everyone else should be up too."

 

Derek nodded and followed her down the hallway, "How many littles does this place cater to?"

 

She gave him a funny look, "Well, right now we have less than ten, but the building was built in mind for at least fifty at a time. Our staff is way too small to take on any more children without hiring more."

 

Derek nodded and made another note, "So now that the costs are not anything to be worried about, would your boss think about hiring more staff?"

 

She nodded, "If it would help more than hurt us, yeah."

 

Derek smiled, "I'll have PR get packets ready for potential employees."

 

She smiled and stepped into a room where the door was open. Derek stayed in the hallway but watched her step up to a bed with a dark haired little squirming on it, looking like he was about to throw a fit.

 

"Stiles. Maybe you should come with me to the playroom. That way everyone else can nap until they're ready to wake up."

 

The boy sat up in the dimly lit room and nodded, grabbing a teddy bear and blanket. His thumb was firmly planted in his mouth when he followed the beta to the door, hooking two fingers into her belt loops as he went. When she got outside the door the little startled upon seeing him, seeming more awake now that a new person was watching.

 

"Stiles, this is Mr. Hale. He's here to check the building out for repairs. Do you want to say hi to him?"

 

She momentarily ducked back into the room and grabbed something off Stiles' bedside table. When she came back she clipped a pacifier to his shirt, gently coaxing Stiles' thumb out of his mouth to replace it.

 

Stiles looked at him from behind his pacifier and cocked his head, his honey brown eyes were wide and he seemed entranced by something, "Your face is scary. I wanna touch it."

 

And that was it. That was the moment that changed both their lives forever.

 

***

 

"...and then Mifsey said that Senior Mittens was not allowed to be at our tea party. Well you can imagine the look of horror on my face when she said that. I saids, 'Missus Mifsey! That is not a nice thing to say to Senior Mittens!' But she just said-"

 

"Stiles."

 

Stiles looked up from his colouring book to see Derek there and sighed. "Yes, Mister Derek?"

 

Derek crouched down next to him and smiled. He really did like the little, but this was just not going to work, "Stiles, I really need to do my work now. I'm not sure I can do that with you talking to me though."

 

Stiles scowled, "That's silly. I can do my colours without not talking. You're just not trying hard enough."

 

Derek stopped himself from making a 'you can do it because colouring takes less concentration than paperwork' comment, knowing full well it would more serve to piss the little off than anything. Colouring was a very important part of being a little, Derek respected that.

 

"Yes, but it's very hard for me to concentrate on finishing these papers to help the orphanage so that you guys can have a better home."

 

Stiles looked down at his colours, slowly picking out a bright red, "Yeah, but it's okay how it is now. It's fine if it takes a while to finish."

 

Derek raised an eyebrow, most of the other kids were ecstatic to have upgrades done, "Oh? Why is that?"

 

Stiles hummed a little, adding a heart to the corner of his drawing, turning it into a sun as he went, "Um... cause that means you have to leave. It'll be boring without you."

 

Derek's eyes went a little wide at the sentence, "But Stiles, I've only known you for four days. I can't be that interesting can I?"

 

Stiles smiled up at him, "Yeah. You are. You're a werewolf and I'm a spark. Dr. Deaton says that magic is attracted to each other, and that means that I'm a'posed to like you. Besides, two other littles have been adopted since you got here and I don't want anyone to try adopting me."

 

Derek gave him a smile, "Stiles, the littles and babies are getting adopted because my mom's company has clients that want littles and babies. They're going to good, well off homes where they'll be loved and cared for. Is that so bad?"

 

Stiles bit his lip, shrugging, "Well, none of them are magic, and I needs magic to be happy. Dr says so. Says I'll be happiest in high energy places." he looked down at his paper before choosing black.

 

Derek wondered for a moment if he was using it as a reflection of his own mind before frowning when the little used it to colour is a person’s face, "Stiles are you okay?"

 

Stiles looked up with an odd scrunched up look on his face, "Yeah. Why?"

 

Derek paused, "Well... you're colouring a person’s face black. Like you don't like them."

 

Stiles pulled back a little, giving Derek that odd look again, "Nuh-uh. Not colouring their face, it's a beard. It's your beard."

 

He shoved the paper into Derek's hands and watched his reaction. It was in fact Derek's beard, something that made him laugh a little at the drawing. "It's very well done, Stiles. I think it's very pretty."

 

Stiles sat up, looking self satisfied, "Does that mean you're going to put it on the wall?"

 

"The wall?"

 

Stiles nodded and pointed to the pin board that he had over the temporary desk he was using for paperwork and smiled, "That wall."

 

Derek took a moment to wonder if Stiles might be getting too attached before smiling, "Yeah. It's going on the wall."

 

Derek stood up and walked to the pin board, sticking the paper up with a smile.

 

"Stiles, it's nearly nap time. You should probably go now."

 

Stiles shook his head, staying firmly planted where he was, "No. Wanna stay with you."

 

Derek turned back with a small sigh, "No, littles need their rest you know. It helps them be big and strong."

 

Stiles shook his head again, "Want to stay though."

 

Derek tapped his chin in thought, "What if I read you a story?"

 

Stiles looked excited for a moment, "Yeah! The one about the dragons that stole littles and their mommies and daddies have to go rescue them! That one!"

 

Derek grinned and walked over, holding one hand out to help the little up, "Okay. That one."

 

Maybe Derek was getting a little attached too.

 

***

 

"You're so attached." Derek rolled his eyes at his sister, groaning into the couch cushions and refusing to move for her to sit down next to him.

 

His mom stopped him in his groaning though, thumping the back of his head when she passed, "Get your dirty feet off my couch. I thought you guys were supposed to be adults?"

 

Derek sat up and grinned at his mother, watching her pour a glass of wine before coming to sit next to him, "We are adults. Be very proud of your dominant-dominant genes. We are all competent adults who will one day hopefully have subs of our own."

 

She nodded and sat back, "This is the part that worries me. There's you, whining like a five year old with a crush because you don't want to tell a little that you met that you really like him. There's your youngest sister, a master with a terminal case of the lazies, and then big sister Laura..."

 

She trialed off, both of them looking to Laura who had claimed a spot on the floor, currently shoving half an eggroll in her mouth all in one go. She paused in her chewing, looking up guiltily, "What did I do?"

 

The words were garbled and made Derek and Cora snicker at her while Talia looked slightly horrified, "Nothing, Honey. Just talking about how pretty you are. Such a perfect girl you are."

 

She swallowed with a slightly pained look, "Shut up. I know I'm perfect. Don't talk shit about me."

 

Talia looked up with a sigh and wondered if her darling husband was avoiding spending the night with his offspring. Probably.

 

"Where's Kevin?"

 

Talia shrugged, "Your father said something about Peter taking him for the night. I don't know."

 

Derek poked her in the leg with his foot, "He's your son, shouldn't you know? You call us weird Dom(me)s, but you're over there losing your youngest."

 

Talia shrugged, "Uncle Peter does what he wants. If he wants to spend the night with his nephew without Momma knowing about it, I usually cannot stop him. Do you think I'm a miracle worker?"

 

Cora poked Laura in the back until she looked at her before pointing to a container of orange chicken with a hopeful look. Laura sighed and handed it back to her, not bothering with utensils. "Remember the last time I was sick over here? You said that, 'Momma would make it all better because she is a miracle worker,' so I don't think you get to talk at all anymore."

 

"By sick do you mean that time you sliced your leg open with a butter knife of all things?"

 

Cora nodded, licking her fingers clean from orange sauce, "Yeah. You mean the one time where that crazy lady sliced my leg open with a butter knife?"

 

Talia nodded, "Yeah. In case you are forgetting, I did make it better."

 

"So why don't you know where your youngest son is?"

 

Talia sighed and wondered if her husband was having a fun time avoiding his children with Uncle Peter somewhere. She hoped he wasn't. She hoped he stepped on a lego.

 

"Maybe you should just tell Stiles you like him back. Try dating him or something."

 

Derek rolled his eyes while Talia eagerly turned to him, happy to let him be the center of attention for now, "Yes, tell the little how much you really like him and then take him home for Momma to love and cuddle. Not like they're giving me grandchildren any time soon."

 

Derek sighed, "Okay, few issues. He's nineteen and still in an orphanage. That means he's in his mindset long and often enough that he probably shouldn't be dating at all."

 

Cora snorted, "Never said you had to date him. Maybe you just need to have a little of your own. Someone to coddle and love."

 

"No, Momma needs someone to coddle and love. I need to finish my degree. Which this whole thing is actually cutting majorly into my studying time."

 

Talia poked his side, "No, Derek needs someone to love him and call him Daddy. You know your work inside and out, it's why I asked you to do this in the first place. You need a little to settle down with. Besides, you know your family would love to help you if you ever need it."

 

Derek sat back and sighed, "Fine."

 

"Fine what?" Laura asked from the floor.

 

Derek rolled his eyes, "Fine. If you want it so badly, maybe I'll make you guys aunties and grandmas."

 

"You better. Those two aren't giving me shit, and Kevin is starting to no longer like being dressed up in cute outfits. I need someone else."

 

"Sure. No promises though, if he says no, it means no."

 

***

 

"...I guess you could think of it like a trial period. Maybe you could come stay with me for a few nights at some point, come meet my family, we could just play together if that's what you want. I just want what will be best for us."

 

Stiles looked up at Derek in confusion, "So you want me?"  


"Yes."

 

"Out of all the other littles?"

 

"You're the only one I want. I think you and I would be very happy together."

 

Stiles nodded, "Um, but what if I'm not a good boy?"

 

Derek smiled at him, "No such thing as bad boys. Just good boys who do bad things sometimes. Even if you are, I'm sure I would love you anyways."

 

Stiles nodded a little, looking like he was thinking about it and Derek found himself holding his breath, "Would I have an early bedtime?"

 

Derek shook his head, "Normal bedtime."

 

Stiles nodded firmly, "Okay then. We can try."

 

Derek let out his breath shakily, grinning like an idiot, "Okay."

 

***

 

"It's...um..."

 

Derek chuckled and used one hand to lead the little into the living room, setting Stiles' diaper bag next to the couch before motioning for him to sit. The boy did, looking around the room with interest.

 

"I know it's a little bare, but remember, I'm still in college, I have basically no time to decorate."

 

Stiles shrugged, leaning over the arm of the couch to play with something on the edge of the bag Derek had set down. He came back up with a tiny blanket and pacifier that he stuck in his mouth, wanting to keep himself busy. "'s nice. Big. Whole floor to yourself."

 

Derek nodded, "Yeah, penthouse floor. Nice view."

 

Stiles nodded, holding the blanket close, "Aren't these places supposed to be furnished already?"

 

Derek chuckled and sat next to him, "Yeah, but most don't if you buy them. I did for this one, figured it would be easiest than paying rent each month. I'm kind of lazy like that."

 

Stiles looked at him, his paci bobbing nervously in his mouth for the moment. He cocked his head to the side and just stared at Derek. Derek waited, wondering if he was going to say anything. Stiles usually never stopped talking except for when he's just woken up.

 

Nope. Stiles was completely silent though...

 

So... have you ever had a toddler just sit and stare at you with no clue what so ever as to why?

 

Derek has.

 

It was usually because of the beard.

 

Kids liked petting his beard.

 

Derek liked kids that liked petting his beard.

 

Stiles liked petting his beard.

 

Stiles was not currently petting his beard though. He was staring.

 

It was weird.

 

Derek cleared his throat, "So, I have a good idea. How about since it's not naptime yet, we can settle down at the table in the kitchen for snacks and colouring?"

 

Stiles continued staring for a few more seconds, paci bobbing cutely as he thought. Derek couldn't help his smile at the little while he watched him.

 

Stiles looked around the room a little before going back to Derek and nodding.

 

Derek stood up with a smile and held his hand out to the little, "C'mon. I got lots of new art supplies just for you. Maybe we can find some good ones and test them out."

 

Stiles smiled and took the hand, "Okay Mister Derek. We colours and snacks."

 

Derek smiled and just led him to the kitchen.

 

***

 

"But he's so cute. Are you sure you're not holding him hostage?"

 

Derek turned to glare at Cora and frowned, instead watching her struggle to open a pickle jar. He took it from her disapprovingly and opened it for her, handing it back with a still disappointed look. "Yes, in fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm not holding him hostage. He happily agreed to be here."

 

They looked into the kitchen to where Stiles was shyly showing their mother his crayons and colouring books that Derek had gotten him, slowly getting more confidant as she praised his amazing colouring.

 

Cora snorted, "Sure. Either way, he's too cute for you. You'll never keep him."

 

Their mother looked up and gave Cora a harsh glare at her words before moving back to playing with Stiles. Cora wisely shut up after that.

 

***

 

"Did you like the present Auntie Laura got you, Stiles?"

 

Stiles gave his paci a few long sucks before pulling it out by its clip, "Yeah. He's pretty, and fuzzy, and Auntie Laura says he's all mine, and I don't gots to share at all. I like him."

 

Stiles pulled the stuffed wolf to his chest and hugged it tight, making Derek smile and come into the living room to sit next to Stiles.

 

Though he did have to move a few toys to make a spot.

 

Stiles had been here less than two days and he's already prettied the place up.

 

That is, if you can call leaving toys and paci's and blankies all over the place making it prettier.

 

Well... don't tell anyone, but Derek thought it looked better than it had in years.

 

"Yes, you get to keep him all to yourself. No one to share with here."

 

Stiles froze.

 

"Um... what about when I go back to the orphanage? Does he stay here until I come back again?"

 

Derek frowned, "No, pup, he goes with you. He's all yours."

 

Stiles nodded, still frowning, "Um... but what if you decide you don't want me to come back? Does he have to go back to Auntie Laura then?"

 

Derek reached over and wrapped one arm around Stiles' waist, tugging him against his side so he could nuzzle into Stiles' neck, "Of course not, sweet pea. He's all yours, for as long as you want him to be... and just between you and me... I'm not planning on changing my mind. I want you to be mine too."

 

Stiles looked up, surprised, "Yours?"

 

Derek nodded, "Yeah. I want you to be my pup, my little boy."

 

Stiles thought it over for a minute before frowning, "But what if you change your mind?"

 

Derek smiled as gently as he could, "Course not, sweet boy, I'll never change my mind. As long as you'll have me, I'm keeping you."

 

He kissed Stiles' forehead with a gentle touch, making Stiles smile back, "Kay."

 

***

 

When Stiles finally left, it was four days in, and Stiles was more than unhappy about leaving.

 

"Baby boy, you need your mittens. It's cold out."

 

Stiles pouted and crossed his arms, "No I don't. Not need any mittens. Not leaving."

 

If he didn't put on his mittens, Derek couldn't take him back. He'd get cold and Derek wouldn't want that to happen.

 

Derek's face twisted unhappily. "Sweets, I know you don't want to leave, I don't want you to leave either, but you have to. You'll be back next week, and then a week after that visit, and by then the adoption papers should have gone through and you won't even have to leave at all. But if you don't leave now, the orphanage is going to say that this might be an unhealthy environment for you and might not let you come back."

 

Stiles' lower lip wobbled a bit, "That true?"

 

He sounded so distressed that Derek was immediately kicking himself for telling him that. "Um, yeah, baby boy, but don't worry, I'd never let that happen. Remember, I want you for my own, that means I'm not going to let anything happen to stop my baby from being mine."

 

Stiles sat up, looking determined, "Okay. I needs my mittens then."

 

***

 

"You're back! I thought you had a daddy that wanted to adopt you?"

 

Stiles sighed and threw himself onto the bed next to Danny, making him squeak as the whole thing bounced, "Yeah. But we're only allowed visits for now."

 

Stiles curled up around his friends side and sighed, long and suffering. "Derek says he wants to keep me though."

 

Danny smiled and pet his fingers through Stiles' hair. He wasn't as little as Stiles was, more around the age of 8-12 then Stiles' mere 2-5, but he was kind of attached to Stiles overall.

 

He was like his little brother.

 

"Um... when you were gone, two Dommes came in. They were both girls, and they said they were looking for a middle. I think they liked me."

 

Stiles sat up, looking excited, "Wait, I thought you didn't like girls?"

 

Danny shrugged, "Yeah, but they didn't want it to be sexual. Just like a two mommies and a baby, but not anything else. It's okay. I like them."

 

Stiles smiled, before suddenly frowning, "Wait, but what about me? If you have two mommies, I'll not see you."

 

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well if you get a daddy, I'll not see you either. Besides, your daddy is that guy who works for the company that bought the orphanage. The ones that want me work for it too. So it'll be fine."

 

Stiles perked up a little before frowning, "It's a big company, Derek might not know them."

 

Danny shrugged and set his comic book down with a sigh. Stiles didn't do well with only having half of someone's attention.

 

He leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed and bodily pulled Stiles with him to lay there too, one hand firmly planted in front of his face so he could suck his thumb.

 

Danny rolled his eyes and tugged at Stiles' finger until he let go of it with an offended look, "I'm fairly sure if one of the adults come in they'll give you a right spank on the bottom for being germy."

 

Stiles scowled and shoved one of his legs between Danny's for optimal comfort and snuggling, "Not germy, just not very clean."

 

"Not clean is germy."

 

Stiles sighed and started rooting around in his pockets, looking for his paci. When he had it firmly in place, he gave Danny an expectant look. Danny just sighed and closed his eyes a bit.

 

"You know I'll never stop being your friend, right? We've been in this place for fifteen years together, and I'm pretty sure our parents would have to be pretty dumb to try and keep us apart."

 

Stiles nodded slowly, thinking it over, "But what if they don't know each other?"

 

Danny snorted, "Well, we'll just have to introduce them."

 

Stiles nodded in agreement.

 

***

 

"He's like, my little brother. 'Cept I don't have the patience to be his actual big brother. Guess you're better at that than me. But either way, if you hurt him, no one will find your body."

 

Derek made an odd face at the middle standing next to him, arms crossed with a stern look on his face, trying to keep himself from grinning.

 

His boy had good friends.

 

Derek smiled, "Yes, I don't doubt you in the slightest."

 

Danny nodded, still standing in the doorway to the office while he watched Derek fill out more paperwork. The only reason Stiles wasn't in the room with him was because he'd been up way past naptime and needed to go down before he crashed and messed up his sleeping schedule for the night.

 

"You gonna stand there all day?"

 

Derek raised an amused eyebrow at the middle and watched him huff, crossing his arms in a way that made Derek bite back a wide grin.

 

"I hope he's not. We have a meeting with this one."

 

Derek leaned over to catch sight of bright red hair, and raised his eyebrow, "Oh hello."

 

The woman walked around the excited looking middle and peered into the office with a smile. "Mr. Hale."

 

Derek smiled back, "Please, call me Derek."

 

She nodded politely and turned back to Danny, "Baby boy, why don't you go to the playroom? Allison is already there waiting for you. I have it on good authority that she has a surprise for you too."

 

Danny's eyes went wide and a grin spread over his face excitedly.

 

Derek knew her from working with his mother occasionally, but for some reason he couldn't put a name to the face.

 

She watched the middle speed out of the room with a smile and turned to face the desk.

 

"Derek. I really hate to say it, but he's right. Stiles is his friend, and I'm planning on making him my boy, that means if you do hurt him, you won't come out unscathed."

 

Derek smiled back at her, "Well, that means if you hurt Danny, I'll have to make my own arrangements."

 

She flipped his hair over her shoulder and turned around, leaving the room, "Of course. I wouldn't expect any less."

 

***

 

"So, when am I going to go home with you again?"

 

Derek sighed and tucked the covers around Stiles' supposed-to-be-napping form once more, carding thick fingers through Stiles' hair soothingly, trying to settle the little enough to sleep. "Tomorrow."

 

Stiles nodded, "Oh. Sorry, I forgots."

 

Derek smiled at him, "It's okay."

 

Stiles smiled back before letting out a wide yawn, "That's good. We're going to have lots of fun, and play games, and colour, and eat all the snacks..."

 

Stiles' eyes fluttered shut before flying wide open again, suddenly looking around for Derek once more, finding his still sitting above him with a smile, and fluttered shut again.

 

He was such a sleepy boy.

 

***

 

Stiles was much less quiet when he got into Derek's penthouse this time, bouncing as he told Snuffles the wolf all about the amazing things that he was going to do with Mister Derek this week and all the cuddles he was gonna get, and how many cookies he was gonna get and-

 

Derek quietly contemplated if Stiles was actually gonna get that many cookies, but he’d probably be the first to admit that he may kind of spoil the little, just a tiny bit. Not too bad, he’d still be a very good caregiver… when he wasn’t giving his little too many cookies…

 

Derek resigned himself to a fate of spoiling this boy rotten in the future and made a short trip to Stiles’ bedroom to drop off his stuff.

 

Stiles’ room was kind of sparse right now, but Derek had ordered some new furniture to get there hopefully before Stiles went back to the orphanage again, or at least before Stiles got back to him to stay for good.

 

He may still be kind of wary of all of this, but he only wanted the best for his little and if that meant spoiling him and giving him everything he never had before, that’s what he would do.

 

He and Stiles had sat down together the last time he was there and talked about exactly what he wanted in his room. Stiles wasn’t little enough to want a crib, so he’d somehow convinced Derek that the only good bed to get was one with a giant batman backboard (Derek was so very happy that he had enough money to pay other people to put this stuff together for him, because he did have a rather short temper when it came to assembling furniture.) The dresser didn’t match it, but it was black and Derek had got giant batman signal stencils and gold paint, so that would be fine.

 

Tomorrow, he and Stiles were going to spend the day painting the walls a sunny baby blue, which he hoped went better than he thought it probably would.

 

Stiles was sitting at the coffee table when he came back into the living room, smiling at Snuffles while he indulgently talked to him about exactly why they were moving into Derek’s awesome loft. Derek smiled at the little and pressed a kiss to Stiles hair as he passed into the kitchen to make him a snack.

 

***

 

Stiles giggled when Derek sighed at him, making the grumpy wolf look like he wanted to smile back but needed to keep firm.

 

Derek crossed his (very non-imposing paint covered) arms and looked down at the little. “Stiles, this is why we don’t touch things with paint covered hands.”

 

Stiles hummed a little, “Um, what about finger paints?”

 

“Well, if you’re using finger paints, you should only be touching paper, not Derek’s face.”

 

“But you had a thing! I was just trying to help, is all.”

 

Derek finally cracked a little, “Well, I’m pretty sure you made it worse.”

 

Stiles sighed, rolling his eyes upwards. Why did grownups have to act like things matter so much?

 

***

 

Stiles liked his new room.

 

It was blue, and he had brand new things in it, and Derek had even moved a toy box into the room while Stiles was napping today.

 

Stiles had two whole toy boxes, and everything in them was his, and he didn’t have to share with anyone else, and it was amazing.

 

***

 

When Stiles went back to the orphanage this time, it was knowing that he only had to stay there for _five_ whole days before he could go home with Derek again and be _his_.

 

Danny was going to be leaving two days after him, and Stiles needed to step up his game on cuddling with his favorite middle. And pestering Danny’s new mommies into making friends with his Derek so he could see him lots and lots.

 

Stiles let out a small huff and pouted. He had lots and lots to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on littleboyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
